Viajar en el tiempo
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia inspirada en mi película favorita volver al futuro. Veremos qué habría pasado si Albert asiste al festival de mayo? Disfrute la historia. Actualización sujeta a comentarios. Luego no se queje.
1. Chapter 1

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

La imagen de portada es de mi amiga Rosdiana la mejor ilustradora.

El color por mi amiga incondicional Mariela.

Un beso a ambas las adoro.

Mayo 1950.

-En esta época del año, me acuerdo... como quise que tu padre asistiera al festival de mayo.  
-¡Pero no pudo ir porque te habían castigado por culpa de mi tía Paty, en el pasillo del colegio San Pablo la descubrieron con July uno, tu saliste en su defensa, llamándole cabeza hueca a la madre superiora y bla, bla, bla...!  
-¡Hijo no me dejas terminar la historia!  
-Es que mamá ya me la has contado ciento de veces... voy saliendo tarde me veré con el Dr. Martin. Me va mostrar su nuevo proyecto.  
-¿Escuché bien...? ¿Dijiste Dr. Martin?- entró sorpresivamente Annie al comedor en compañía de su esposo Archie y Albert.  
-Hola prima Annie siempre tan oportuna.-saludó George William el tercer hijo de Candy.  
_Candy no deberías dejar que se la pase tanto con ese señor que bien ya no tiene pinta de borracho pero parece médico loco.  
-Gracias, por preocuparte Annie, pero no creo que sea mala influencia para el pequeño Will dejó la bebida.  
-¡Hijo antes de que te vayas dale un beso y un abrazo a tu adorada madre!  
-De acuerdo, padre no se te olvide prestarme el auto para llevar a Mili al río...  
-Mi hijo ya está creciendo le pedirás que sea tu novia ahí en el mismo lugar donde tu padre me rescató ¡Qué romántico!  
-¡Mamá!- expresó avergonzado.  
-Ya no te entretengo hazme un favor en cuanto pueda pasa por el correo y envía esta foto a la dirección de tu hermano que está Chicago, antes de que cierren.  
Will, Ojeó el sobre - ¿En serio, mamá? Es la foto de él, con mi hermana y conmigo en brazos.  
-Es para que mi bello nieto vea como era sus padres y sus tíos de pequeños.  
-Pero yo estoy desnudo.  
\- En aquel momento no te daba vergüenza que menos te dé ahora. ¡Vamos ve ya! ¡Antes de que se te haga tarde!

En la clínica feliz  
-¡Hola muchacho pensé que nunca vendrías, acompáñame!- El Dr. Martin no lo dejó ni saludar.- ¡Taran, te muestro mi nueva creación!  
_ Un cadillac del 49- con una ceja arqueada dijo- ¡Que innovador!  
\- No es cualquier cadilac es el auto del futuro con el podre ir a cualquier lugar quizás vaya por más Whisky gratis.  
\- ¡Doctor!  
\- Es broma ja, ja, ja,ja lo dejé.  
\- ¿Cuándo lo probamos?  
\- En la noche.  
\- Esta bien mis padres hoy saldrán a cenar fuera, celebrarán el día en que se conocieron en la Colina de Pony, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?  
\- Las cuatro.  
\- ¡Rayos ya cerraron el servicio de correo!- llevándose la mano a la cabeza se lamentó- Mañana lo enviaré.- Lo dejo nos vemos en la noche. – Salió a prisa.

En la noche

Candy salió glamurosa al lado de su amado esposo a pesar de ser una mujer de 54 años de edad y él un hombre de 65 años aún conservaban la elegancia y belleza que los caracterizaba.

-Hijo pórtate bien no hagas travesuras ante nuestra ausencia ¿De acuerdo?  
-Mamá ya soy un hombre de 17 años, tengo casi la misma estatura de mi padre ¿qué más quieren?  
-Tienes razón y sus mismos color de ojos azul cielo, nunca dejaras de ser mi bebe. Nos vemos- Candy se despedía de su hijo- inclínate un poco- le empezó a peinar.  
-¡Mamá!  
-Es que andas un poquito desaliñado-expresó guiñándole un ojo- me haces recordar cuando me encontré con tu padre en la cascada.- Candy no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo.  
-Sí, mamá andaba desaliñado.  
-¿Nos vamos? La noche es joven y promete, deseo bailar.  
\- Los años no pasan por ti.  
-Ni por ti.- contestó Albert jocosamente.

En la clínica feliz del Dr. Martin el pequeño Will, llegó a la hora acordada él le explicó todo lo concerniente al funcionamiento de su nuevo invento que según él los llevaría a cualquier parte.

-¿A qué parte desea ir?

-Me gusta la época cavernaria-dijo con una risilla traviesa luego se retractó- es broma- suspiró- en realidad me gustaría volver a sentir el calor de mis padres tenerlos a mi lado, tú tienes mucha suerte los tienes siempre, sin ellos no estarías en este mundo.

Will un poco dudoso respondió- ¿Usted cree?  
-Sí, sería justo en 1913. Por cierto te conté que en el año 1920 tuve la gran idea de este invento, fue al ir al baño resbalé, golpeé la cabeza contra la puerta y¡ taran! Fue toda una revelación...

Repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo sonido que provenía de afuera eran unos hombres buscando al Dr. Martin aparentemente se había llevado sin el permiso de uno de los más grandes mafiosos de la época una pieza cilíndrica del motor difícil de adquirir.

-¡Muchacho súbete al auto! ¡Huye!  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Luego te explico ¡Vete!

Will se subió al auto siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor Martin arrancó al ver que los tipos iban atrás de él en sus autos aceleró de tal manera que los controles tomaron vida propia, seguidamente se abrió ante él un portal de luces de múltiples colores que lo traslado a otra época. Chocó contra un árbol.

-¿Dónde estoy? Parece un castillo de la época medieval. – Se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe recibido debido al impacto-Se escucha algo en los árboles. ¡Mamá!  
Candy había caído encima de sus hijo, ella conmocionada al verlo dijo- ¿Príncipe eres tú?- se desmayó él trató de revivirla con suaves golpes en las mejillas.  
_ ¡Mamá! Digo Candy reacciona.  
-El pensó: No puede ser estoy en el pasado cuando mi mamá estudiaba en el San Pablo y mi papá de seguro a estas horas debe estar en el zoológico Blue River.  
Candy reaccionó: - ¿Qué haces aquí príncipe?  
Will carraspeó: -No soy príncipe mamá... digo Candy.  
-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, entonces... yo te lo dije en la colina de Pony?  
-Mi nombre es...-Will miró para todas partes buscando una respuesta convencedora, al ver unas especies de ardillitas se le salió decir- ¡Ardi...Andy! Mi nombre es Andy Blue.  
Candy arqueó una ceja:- Un nombre extraño.  
-Es que soy de Irlanda, pero ya me regreso a ciudad natal.  
-¡Espera!-Candy lo detuvo por un brazo- estas herido en la frente- Will se llevó la mano a la cabeza para corroborar lo que le decía su madre- te haré una curación, ven a mi cuarto.  
-Te pueden castigar.  
-Siento en mi corazón que te debo ayudar.  
Will aceptó la ayuda. Tenía la misma agilidad para trepar árboles. Ya en la habitación de Candy.  
-¿Quién lo diría que estas medicinas al final iban ser necesarias?  
Al escuchar tocar la puerta, Will se levantó en seguida salió al balcón no quería causarle problemas a su madre.  
Una vocecita entró por entre la hendidura de la puerta: -Candy soy Paty.

Paty había entrado con una caja de dulces. Will escuchó toda la conversación de inmediato supo que era el día en que fueron castigadas, dado que ella le quizo mostrar a Candy su más grande tesoro Hughley. Por lo que decidió distraer a la madre superiora para que no la castigaran de ese modo su mamá y sus papá acudirían al tan anhelado festival de mayo, se les cumpliría el sueño, ella vestida de Hada y el de caballero. En efecto, logró su cometido.  
Su tía Paty se fue a su habitación sin ningún inconveniente. Él pasó la noche durmiendo al lado de su madre, se sintió como en casa al sentir el suave aroma de ella. Al día siguiente se levantó al primer halo de luz, se lavó el rostro y se despidió de Candy. Le gustó a ver tenido la oportunidad de conocerla joven.

Al regresa al futuro vio todo diferente extraño el hogar de Pony estaba en total ruina, el pueblo estaba envuelto en una neblina que le generaba pánico, un temor inexplicable, se sentía débil. La clínica feliz ya no estaba. Entró al hogar de Pony, vio a una monja con ojeras pronunciadas a leguas se veía la tristeza que inundaba su ser, a pesar de sus manos temblorosas logró tomar un sorbo de té de una vieja taza.  
Will preocupado dijo:- Abuela María ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
-Muchacho ¿usted quién es?  
Will despavorido se alejó de ella un poco ¿cómo no lo iba a reconocer?  
-Abuela soy el hijo de Candy.  
-¡Oh Candy! Empezó a llorar.  
-¿Dónde está el Dr. Martin?

La hermana María le era imposible responder.

Will se hacía ciento de preguntas-Él me debe de responder todas las interrogantes que tengo ¿Estaré en un mundo paralelo? Tras indagar en el pueblo sin respuesta alguna fue a Chicago ahí le informaron que el doctor había fallecido producto de una cirrosis hepática hace más de 15 años, no lo podía creer, desesperado por no saber nada de su familia entró a una hemeroteca, sin lidiar palabra alguna con la encargada se llevó varios periódicos y revistas viejas.

-No, no, no puede ser verdad ¡es mentira!- Su piel perdía lentamente la coloración.- Se subió al auto en medio de la exasperación dio marcha a 30 años atrás.  
Había llegado a Chicago 1920, de inmediato preguntó por la clínica Feliz.  
El doctor Martin como cosa rara estaba en estado de ebriedad.  
-Hola... jovenzuelo ¿Qué desea? Lo viernes damos consultas gratis ja, ja, ja de hecho todos los días son gratis se les olvida pagar.  
-¡Dr. Martin reconózcame soy el hijo de Candy y Albert, he venido del futuro porque el curso del tiempo se ha alterado debe ayudarme!  
-¿Qué futuro? Ahora sí, que se me fueron las luces ja, ja, ja, ja dejaré de beber, pero mañana ja, ja, ja...

Will continuaba explicándole pero él sencillamente no le prestaba atención, hasta que se resbaló y golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Crearé una máquina del tiempo, viajaré a donde quiera!  
-Doctor Martin ya la creo y yo soy la prueba de ese futuro...  
Posterior al haber asimilado toda la información proporcionada por el chico que tenía al frente, trató de buscar una solución creíble a todo lo que estaba viviendo.  
-Pero es que yo no los conozco, sí he escuchado de las grandes corporaciones Ardlay que ha sido absorbida en parte por los Legan, que se han adueñado de casi todas la propiedades de Chicago, dieron créditos y al cabo de un tiempo aumentaron los interés a un monto impagable es así como varias familiares perdieron sus hogares.  
Will se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- ¿pero qué pasó?  
-Dices que fuiste al pasado y evitaste que tu madre fuera castigada para que tu padre se le cumpliera el sueño de asistir ¿cierto?  
-Sí, tal cual se lo expliqué.  
-Permíteme ver la fotografía de tus hermanos y tuya. Solo veo a dos personas.  
-Mi hermano no está y mi hermana se esta desvaneciendo.

-Déjame ver el periódico.

Continuará.

Nota: actualización sujeta a números de comentarios jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-¡Vayamos a la hemeroteca!  
Will abrió los ojos de par en par al leer: Terry Granchester, hijo del fallecido duque Richard Granchester, sigue en disputa por el título Real. La duquesa habló después de tantos años, confesó que el duque antes de contraer nupcias, tuvo amoríos secretos con la actriz Eleonor Baker.  
-Dios ¿qué sucedió?  
-¿Interferiste con algún acontecimiento en la vida de tus padres?  
-Evité que castigaran a mi madre ¡no esto no puede estar pasando debe ser una mentira!- leyó- Candice Ardlay, prometida del hijo del fallecido duque cayó en una profunda depresión continúa hospitalizada.- Will tomó otra revista era de negocios- "La fortuna de los Ardlay ha pasado oficialmente a manos de los Legan, se presume que el octogenario William A. Ardlay cuya persona nunca se le conoció falleció de causas naturales".

El corazón de Wil se aceleró pensó que se trataba de una infernal pesadilla, sus manos sudaban; ¿sus padres separados? Le era imposible creer debía reparar el daño que causó en el tiempo como sea lo lograría.

-Tranquilo muchacho iremos al pasado y... repararemos lo ocurrido.-dijo el doctor Martin mostrándole empatía a la vez que lo abrazaba para darle valor.

Ya montados en el auto.  
-Debemos evitar que me encuentre con mi madre.  
-No, es contraproducente que veas a tu otro yo, puede desatarse una paradoja intergaláctica que puede terminar con la destrucción del universo.- Explico con los ojos hiperabiertos con mirada fija.-Ok. Estoy exagerando, pero nunca se sabe.  
_Bien, será ver que sucedió después de mi partida iremos al festival de mayo...  
\- Vayamos a ¡1914!

Candy White lucía radiante con su traje de hada color verde mente. Entre la multitud se presentaba un chico alto de ojos azules cielo, el cual atrajo la atención de varias muchachas entre ellas la de Elisa Legan quien no dudo en acercarse.  
-Hola, te daré el placer de bailar con una hermosa dama, como yo...  
-Lo siento Elisa pero es mi invitado.  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Elisa quien se quedó atónita por la sorpresiva intervención de Candy- Esa resbalosa, mosca muerta siempre se queda con todos los que me gusta ¡No se lo permitiré!  
-Candy mi hermosa princesa ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?  
-Tus ojos y tu dulce sonrisa son incomparables.- expresó risueña.  
-Ja, ja, ja, ja eres muy divertida.  
Ambos bailaban felices por un momento se olvidaron del resto de los asistentes hasta que la petición de Terry los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
-Me permite bailar con la dama.  
-Desconocía esa faceta tuya de caballerosidad.  
-Puedo ser galante hasta con los descendientes de los monos ja, ja, ja, ja.  
Albert, trató de suavizar el ambiente: _Terry, todos los humanos descendemos de los simios según la teoría evolutiva de Charles Darwin.-  
_Pero Candy no evolucionó ja, ja, ja.  
-¡Terry eres un insoportable, burlarte de una dama!- dijo Candy con enojo.  
-¡Oh! ¿De cuál?  
Candy salió corriendo Albert y Terry fueron atrás de ella. Resultó muy habilidosa para perderse de la mirada de ambos, se adentró al bosque.

Terry encontró a Candy quien lloraba.  
-Candy te creía más fuerte pero eres una débil que llora ante cualquier crítica.  
-¡Eres un patán Terry! ¡Eres intolerante!  
-Relájate, están tocando un vals ¿te parece, si bailamos?- preguntó haciéndole una profunda reverencia. Candy aceptó porque la música le hizo recordar a Anthony.  
Terry se detuvo y la besó inesperadamente por unos segundos fugaces, pues Candy lo apartó bruscamente para darle una fuerte bofetada que más tarde él le devolvió con más fuerza haciéndola caer. Will iba a intervenir pero el doctor Martin lo detuvo, diciéndole: que lo mejor era dejar que todo siguiera su curso natural hasta saber en qué parte del tiempo cambiaron sus destinos.

Albert estaba angustiado, se encontró con los muchachos Annie, Paty, Archie y Stare, quienes le ayudaron a buscar a Candy, cuando la vieron otra vez estaba sucia de fango.  
-¿Quién te lastimó? De seguro fue ese estúpido aristócrata.  
-No Archie todo está bien. Vayamos a la fiesta quiero bailar- expresó con una sonrisa.

Ese día Candy y Albert habían compartido juntos la fiesta de una manera mágica y sorprendente; por más que Terry quizo acercarse a ellos Candy hacía cualquier cosa para eludirlo, Albert comprendió su actitud para nada le pareció las burlas que le hizo a su pequeña, es una mujer y merece respeto se decía una y otra vez, por tal razón desistió de la idea de ir a África para probarse a sí mismo que él podía salir adelante sin el apellido de su familia. Candy necesitaba de su compañía. Al finalizar la fiesta llegó el momento de despedirse ambos se dieron un abrazo prolongado de cero distancia entre ellos asunto que les pareció inadecuado a las hermanas del colegio San Pablo, sin embargo, por ser un día especial se abstuvieron de hacer cualquier reclamo.

El tiempo pasó, Will y el doctor Martin aún no encontraban la falla por lo que avanzaron en el tiempo e indagaron más en cuanto a su familia.  
_Tu madre se fue de vacaciones a Escocia. Tu padre solicitaba informe constantemente de ella, pero aún así temía dejarla sola por lo que decidió quedarse en Inglaterra. Tu madre culminó sus estudios, la relación entre ella y Terry mejoró por lo que se comprometieron en matrimonio. Tú padre al poco tiempo reveló su identidad a la familia, antes de hacerlo público ante la sociedad realizó un viaje de negocios a Inglaterra el tren donde viajaba explotó dejando miles de muerto... Will tu padre...


	3. Chapter 3

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

-Will tu padre ha muerto. Me dijo uno de los empleados de confianza de la villa de los Ardlay.

-¡Nooooooooo, mi padre no, no puede ser, yo estoy vivo es incongruente!- decía entre el llanto y la desconsolación.

El doctor Martín trató de controlarlo- cierto tú vives, tú imagen siguen en la foto. Me contaste que él había tenido un accidente en un tren, sobrevivió... pero ahí está su tumba.

-No sé, no sé qué pensar, ni cómo actuar.

-Tranquilo tendremos una solución a todo esto. según las indagaciones...

Tu madre quedó muy afectada en nada recupera la consciencia. La actitud de su prometido ha sido severa.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Un empleado de confianza ha dicho que después de la muerte de tu padre ella fue desterrada de la mansión por los Legan, la señora Elroy en total vulnerabilidad accedió a las peticiones de su hijastra. Terry al ser su prometido la acogió en su hogar, pero no cesan las disputas entre él y su madrastra, la villa es el epicentro de la guerra, fuertes improperios son el pan nuestro de todos los días...

-¿Por qué hace silencio? ¿Qué más ha sucedido?

-Lo que terminó por acabar con la paz de tu madre fue la incomprensibilidad de su prometido, aparentemente se quejó de su incesante llanto por la pérdida de tu padre, él le dijo que debía reponerse como él se había sobrepuesto a la muerte de su padre, No basto con ello le recordó que por quedarse junto a ella, él hizo a un lado su sueño de ser actor que es realmente su felicidad.

Will no aguantó más, decidido fue en busca de su madre, entró sin ser visto al centro de salud. Su corazón se contrajo al verla ojerosa, en total delgadez, en completa palidez, parecía un zombi. Se acercó a ella. En susurro le dijo, haciéndole a un lado un mechón del cabello que cubría parte de su rostro:

-Mamá, mami ¿Qué te he hecho con mi imprudencia? Te he separado del hombre que más has amado en la vida, sin pensarlo te lastimé, jamás debí interferir en sus vidas pasadas.

Candy lentamente abría los ojos, aun con la visión borrosa logró reconocer al muchacho que tenía al frente haciéndola sonreír inmediatamente de alegría, débilmente expresó.- Albert, llévame contigo a donde quieras yo iré.- Trataba de alzar los brazos, pero le era imposible.

Su hijo le habló dulcemente con la intención de hacerla reconciliar el sueño nuevamente. Al mirar que se durmió, le dio un beso en la frente para emprender su camino al punto en que causó todo el desastre temporoespacial.

-Ya la vi. Debo evitar que él acuda a la fiesta.

-No solo eso, él deberá creer que Terry la protegerá que ella es feliz junto a su compañero de colegio, debe creerlo ¡Es importante que él se vaya a África! ¡Tu madre debe abandonar el San Pablo y... convertirse en enfermera! Todo debe seguir su curso natural, de ello dependen varias vidas.

-¡Será difícil!

-¡Pero no imposible!

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del colegio, pero ahora les tocaba pensar cómo hacer para que su padre no entrara...


	4. Chapter 4

-¡hey, doc ahí viene! ¿Qué hacemos?- Will, señaló con el dedo índice extendido el doctor Martin de inmediato le bajo el brazo para no captar la atención de los asistentes.

-¡Debemos distraerlo!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Lo tengo! ¿Dijiste qué él es altruista por lo que ayudará a cualquier ser viviente que le necesite?

-Sí, cierto.

-Fingiré una dolencia. Me aplique algo de colorante en el cabello para que en el futuro que nos conozcamos formalmente no ate cabos.-Will arqueó una ceja, pues el color del escaso cabello del doctor Martin bien se podría confundir con los de un pavo real.- Tú ve pronto a ocupar el lugar de tu padre, pase lo que pase deja que todo siga su curso.

-¡Entendido!

Will con un traje similar al de un mosquetero de la edad medieval hizo su entrada a la fiesta, pues no halló un traje mejor para la ocasión.

Allí se le acercó Eliza Legan, repitiéndose la escena anterior.

-¡Eliza, es una atrevida!-Expresó un poco molesta Candy.

Will solo asentía con la mirada nada más debía esperar que llegara el hijo del duque con sus impertinencias y él podría irse tranquilo.

-Albert, te noto diferente estás como en otro mundo. Normalmente carcajeas por mis ocurrencias. Sabes, por alguna extraña razón se me hizo difícil reconocerte- Candy bailaba mirando sus ojos azules- noto diferente tu mirada, tu sonrisa, es extraño…

-¿Me permite esta pieza?

Nuevamente se repitió el mismo episodio donde Terry se burlaba de la feminidad de Candy, y esta salía corriendo, por más que Will trató de parar aquella bochornosa situación para su madre le fue difícil, ella debía pasar por todo aquello, Albert debía creer que Terry la cuidaría, debía ir a África, desde ahí le enviaría la carta que le empezaría de un modo u otro sentirse atraída por la profesión que más adelante le permitirían a sus padres estar juntos. Eliza debía exponer a Candy junto a Terry en el establo ante la madre superiora. Por más que le doliera la situación para ese momento era vital para Candy, quien debería convertirse en enfermera y estar al lado de Albert.

Al encontrar nuevamente a su mamá al lado de sus amigos Archie, Paty, Stear y Annie, se acercó le extrañó no ver al doctor Martin con información de su padre.

De pronto vio que entraba su padre. Disimuladamente se apartó.

Candy se sorprendió:-¡Albert! Tu traje de hace rato era diferente.

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, me pareció soy muy despistada ¿Me invitas a bailar?

-Claro, Candy.

Alrededor de ellos se podía ver como la felicidad en aquel instante los envolvía. Will contempló la maravillosa escena, suspiró al saber que al fin ambos en el futuro estarían juntos para no separarse más.

Afuera se encontró con su alocado amigo el doctor Martin.

-¿Misión cumplida?

-Sí, doctor Martin-dijo sacando de su bolsillo la fotografía.

En el futuro.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estoy enferma? Preguntó Candy sorprendida.

-¡Mamá, papá! Feliz aniversario.

-¿Will, estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca y ahora en adelante, estaré dichoso de conocer todo los pormenores de su unión como marido y mujer.

-¿Hijo estas seguro?- Preguntó Albert arqueando una ceja- sabes que tu madre puede durar una eternidad, detallando cada situación que vivimos.

-No exageras… hay que cosas que no contaré al detalle-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-En ese caso, traeré los refrescos, esto va para largo.

-Will, tu padre fue a la fiesta de mayo estaba tan feliz, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención por un momento tu padre no era tu padre-Will carraspeó enseguida- creo que mi mente me jugó una travesura debido al poche que ingerí, aunque había discutido con el gran actor Terence Granchester mi día fue uno de los mejores y la de tu padre también. Después del baile él se marchó, esa noche dormí tan feliz.

-¿Viajó a África?

-Sí, al saber que tu padre admiraba una enfermera me comenzó el deseo de ser mejor que ella, y lo fui, pude cuidar a tu padre cuando llegó al hospital Santa Juana. Me sentí tan triste…

Will escuchaba a detalle el relato de su madre con gran felicidad al saber que nuevamente, volvieron a unirse.

Todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que vivimos-suspiró Candy-valió la pena, porque juntos alcanzamos la felicidad y en una de las noches en la que vivíamos en el Río Avon tu padre y yo concebimos a tu primer hermano, me acuerdo…

-¡Mamá, eso no me interesa oírlo!

-¡te lo dije hijo!

Fin.


End file.
